


Horse with no name

by Servena



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Horses, Sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7210301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servena/pseuds/Servena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur's horse gets sick and the prince cares a lot more than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horse with no name

“Go and muck out the stables, Merlin”, Merlin grumbled and opened the door to the barn. “Yes, Sire, of course, Sire.” Gradually, he had gotten used to most of the works that came with the job of being Arthur’s servant, but clearing out the stable surely wasn't his favourite one. He'd even rather polish Arthur's armour right now.

When he opened the door, he was greeted with the sight of a lot of dung and hay. “Oh great.” Grabbing the pitch fork, he started working, when his gaze fell on Arthur's horse. Quite unusually, it was lying down. At first, he found nothing wrong with it, but something was odd. He squatted down beside the animal. “Hey, are you alright”, he murmured. Of course the horse didn't answer, it just snorted and then closed its eyes again. When he touched the nostrils, the skin felt warm to his fingertips. This couldn't be right, could it?

He pondered what to do. If he left work, Arthur would be furious with him. On the other hand, if there was something seriously wrong with the horse, he had to get someone.

“Alright, I'll be gone just for a minute”, he mumbled. He threw away the fork and left the stable.

At first, he didn't know where to turn. Should he head directly to Arthur? But if he was wrong, the prince wouldn't exactly be happy about it. Who was responsible for the horses' health anyway?

The rescue came in the shape of his uncle, who just made his way up to the castle. “Gaius!”, he called out and waved. Gaius turned his head and Merlin ran over to him.

“Merlin, what happened?”

“Gaius, what do you know about horses?”

It took a bit of convincing, but then Gaius agreed to have a look at the horse. Just when they were on their way, a voice Merlin at the moment really didn't want to hear called out his name.

“Merlin! Aren't you supposed to be in the stables? I hardly believe you're done already.”

Merlin groaned inwardly. Couldn't luck be on his side for a change? “Yes, no – there might be something wrong with your horse.”

The prince looked irritated. “What do you mean, wrong?”

“I'm not sure, it might be sick.”

“Sick?”

“Yes, that's why I looked for Gaius. I didn't know whom to ask for help.”

“I agreed to take a look at it”, his uncle added.

Arthur was still looking at Merlin like he was wondering if he should believe him. Then he turned to Gaius. “Alright, take a look at it, then”, he decided.

“But certainly you have a man responsible for the health of your horses? I'm the court physician, but I tend men, not animals.”

“We used to, but he died when the griffin attacked. We haven't found someone else yet, and it wasn't needed until now. So I would ask you to do everything in your power.”

Gaius bowed his head. “Then I will see what I can do. Men and horses aren't so different in many things...”

He turned towards the stables and Merlin moved to follow him, but a firm hand on his sleeve stopped him. “And you”, Arthur looked at him pointedly, “are going to take care of my chamber, it needs cleaning.”

“But I thought I should –“

“Stand around while your uncle is working? I don't think so. And when you're done, I'll surely find some other things for you to do.”

“I bet you do”, Merlin mumbled as soon as he was out of hearing range.

As it turned out, the horse was indeed sick. Merlin thought this would get him a little gratitude from the prince, but instead he only earned more work. When he entered Gaius' house in the evening the next day, all he wanted to do was fall into his bed and sleep. But when he found his uncle sitting over a dusty book, he remembered what got him into the mess in the first place. “How is the horse? Did you find something?”

Gaius looked up from the book and put his glasses aside. “To me, it looks like an infection of the lungs, but it is difficult to cure. There are herbs to ease the breathing, but I'm afraid if the fever doesn't go down, there might not be anything more for me to do.”

“You mean it will die.”

“Could very well be.”

Merlin sat down on a chair. He looked defeated. “Just great. What will Arthur say to that...”

Gaius closed the book he had been reading in. “How is he?”

“Not so good, I think. I didn't think he would care so much. I mean, as far as I know, the horse doesn't even have a name!”

“Don't let him fool you, Merlin. Horses are regarded as workforces, they die in battle, they're not meant to be friends. Arthur might not be fond of showing his sympathy for the horse, that doesn't mean he doesn't care about it.”

“Yeah, I see that now. We need to find a cure, if only to lift his mood.” At his uncle’s inquiring look he added: “Or he might eat me for breakfast.”

The next morning, he made a detour to the stables on his way to the castle. When he entered, he was surprised to find Arthur cowering in the hay besides the horse petting its neck. He looked tired.

“Have you been here all night?”, Merlin asked.

Arthur started and turned around. “Woke up early”, he explained.

“I'm sure it will be fine”, Merlin said. “Gaius will find something to cure it.”

The prince stood up and patted the straws of his clothing. “Don't be such a girl, Merlin, it's just a horse. And not the most intelligent one, I might add.”

Merlin raised his eyebrows. “Sure.”

“Don't you have work to do?” When the prince went for the door, he hesitated for a moment and turned around. “But thanks anyway. It's much appreciated.” With that he left.

Merlin sighed. “He sure is one hell of a pighead sometimes.” Then he took a closer look at the horse. It looked even worse than before, laying lethargic in the hay, the eyes dull. He kneeled down beside it. ”You can't die, do you hear me? You can't.” He went with his hand through the mane. “I can't let you.”

When he burst into Arthur's chamber two hours later, the prince was sitting at his desk, staring into space. “I think you should come with me”, he said, still out of breath.

“What is it?”, Arthur asked. Merlin could practically see him tense up.

“The horse. I just checked on it and it looked much better.”

“Really?” He jumped out of his chair. There was a smile on his face.

“Yeah, just take a look, come on!”

They both raced down the castle stairs and over the courtyard. When they entered the stable, the horse was just taking some bites of hay. Its eyes were clear and the ears moved around curiously.

“You were right”, Arthur said surprised. “It looks completely healthy!”

“Must have been the herbs”, Merlin said grinning from ear to ear.

When a hand went down onto his shoulders, he jumped. He turned around to see his uncle. He wore a very serious expression. “Merlin. What did you do?”

“Nothing!” Merlin tried to look as innocently as possible. By the look on Gaius face he could tell he wasn't entirely convinced. “Looks like your compresses and the potion helped”, he added.

Gaius cast him a sharp glance. “Apparently.” With a last sceptical look, he turned to leave.

Merlin stepped up to Arthur, who was stroking the horse's nose. “See, I said he would be alright.”

Arthur turned to look at him. “Yeah, you did. ...I'm glad you were right.”

Merlin sighed. “Yeah, me too.”


End file.
